Valerian Mengsk
- Do Raynora Valerian Mengsk to syn imperatora Arcturusa Mengska i Juliany Pasteur. Jest księciem koronnym Dominium, a po zabiciu ojca przez Kerrigan, jego nowym imperatorem. Przywódca Renegatów Dominium, sojusznik Rekieterów i założyciel Fundacji Moebiusa. Głosu w angielskiej wersji podkłada mu Josh Keaton, w polskiej zaś Sebastian Cybulski. Wczesne lata Urodził się w 2481 roku na Umoji. Jest owocem burzliwego romansu między przedstawicielem rodu liderów Synów Korhalu, a córką umojańskiego senatora, Ailina Pasteura, przerwanego przez Wojny Gildii. Chłopiec poznał swojego ojca w wieku siedmiu lat, gdy został wezwany na Umoję przez dziadka. Tydzień spędzony w jego towarzystwie na zawsze naznaczył jego życie. Arcturus nie szczędził mu gorzkich słów. Wypominał mu brak zainteresowania wojaczką i historią, za czytanie poezji i książek psychologicznych podsuwanych mu przez matkę, a także za jego zainteresowanie archeologią. Wszystko się zmieniło po akcji pacyfikacyjnej Konfederacji. Na wieść o zniszczeniu Korhalu ojciec opuścił Umoję, a dla Valeriana i jego matki rozpoczął się długi okres ukrywania przez zabójcami wroga. Słowa usłyszane od ojca sprawiły, że Valerian zapragnął dorównać jego oczekiwaniom, a nawet być lepszy. Zaczął intensywnie ćwiczyć szermierkę pod czujnym okiem mistrza Miyamoto. Nauczył się obsługiwać broń i czytał o strategii i taktyki, studiując starożytne dzieło o „sztuce wojennej”, które podobno pochodziło jeszcze z Ziemi. Była to "Sztuka Wojny" napisana przez Sun Tzu. Na wiele lat domem Valeriana stał się księżyc Van Ostena, gdzie odkryto tajemnicze ruiny. Mógł tam rozwijać swe archeologiczne umiejętności i doświadczenia. Następca tronu Atak na serce Roju - Char thumb|left|257px|Valerian z fonografemPo ustanowieniu Dominium został potajemnie przywołany na Korhal przez ojca, który chciał wychować go na swojego następcę. Choć Arcturus przyznał, że jest z niego dumny, ich relacje zawsze były napięte. Młody pretendent do tronu jeszcze bardziej skupił się na poszukiwaniu pozostałości starożytnych ras. We współpracy z Jackiem Ramsayem badał je, z czasem stając się właścicielem Fundacji Moebiusa. Jego pragnienie - udowodnienie, że może być lepszym imperatorem, a także człowiekiem - stało się jego mottem życiowym. Wiele razy brał udział w różnych obchodach i popierał liberalizm zarówno medialny, jak i polityczny. Okazja nadarzyła się podczas Drugiej Wojny, kiedy to książę wsparł działania rebeliantów. W miejscu spotkania ze statkami Fundacji przyleciał Bucefał i krążowniki Dominium. Statek był okrętem flagowym imperium. Raynor dokonał abordażu i był pewien, że zabije Arcturusa. Okazało się, że to jego syn i jest w dodatku właścicielem organizacji. Powiedział o możliwości przywrócenia Kerrigan do ludzkiej postaci. Raynor wahał się, jednak syn arcywroga mówił, że Raynor to jedyny człowiek, który był tak blisko Królowej Ostrzy i przeżył. Ruszył więc atak na Char. Siły Valeriana i Raynora zaatakowały bazę wypadową zergów. Renegat i sojusznik Rekieterów thumb|270px|Valerian zdradza możliwość artefaktuPo udanym ataku na Char i oswobodzeniu Kerrigan, Valerian nie zawahał się sprzeciwić ojcu, który namierzył flotę syna i zaatakował jego wojska, chcąc zabić konieczne Sarę. Imperator Dominium zmusił Raynora i młodego księcia do ucieczki do Portu Umarlaka, a następnie na stację badawczą Prometeusz. Zostali tam zdradzeni przez doktora Naruda i musieli stoczyć walkę z hybrydami, powstałymi w laboratoriach konstrukcji. W końcu rebeliantom udało się znaleźć schronienie w Protektoracie Umojańskim. Młody Mengsk wykazał się otwartością i skłonnością do współpracy z Raynorem i jego rebeliantami. Ciążył nad nim jednak cień ojca. Gdy Mengsk zaatakował placówkę, pojmał Raynora. Valerian i Horner po transmisji zostali nowymi przywódcami Rekieterów. Wcześniej, kiedy Horner i "młody" byli na Hyperionie, Sarah wpadła w szał i pytała Valeriana, gdzie jest Jim. Dusiła go, a Matt próbował ją uspokoić. Ostatecznie puściła go wolno i poleciała do Roju Zergów. Uwolnić Raynora Jakiś czas później Królowa Ostrzy skontaktował się z nimi. Był przerażony czynem Sary, lecz na słowa, że Arcturus trzyma Raynora, jako zakładnika, postanowił pomóc, mimo początkowego niedowierzania. Hyperion i Lewiatan Kerrigan zaatakowali bazę Miry Han, w celu uwolnienia Orlana. Tylko on mógł złamać zabezpieczenia Dominium. Potem ruszyli, by przechwycić Moros, statek więzienny z Raynorem, jako więźniem. Po akcji Sarah rozmawiała z nim i zdradziła plan ataku na Korhal. On powiedział, że Jim nie chce z nikim rozmawiać i zamknął się w sekcji medycznej sam. Najwyraźniej trapiły go wszystkie wydarzenia. Upadek Korhalu thumb|304px|Przygotowania do inwazjiKerrigan, Horner, Valerian i Raynor przygotowali inwazję. Valerian poprosił Kerrigan, aby skierowała zergi na opuszczone terytoria, co miało dać czas na ewakuację cywili. Ta się zgodziła i po chwili Mengsk i Horner ewakuowali większość terran z planety. Rozpoczął się atak na Augustgrad. Młody Mengsk nie miał nic przeciwko, by jego ojciec zginął. Raynor zastanawiał się czy to na pewno ta sama Królowa z jaką walczył na Char. Kiedy Sarah wkroczyła do centrum Augustgradu Valerian oznajmił Królowej Ostrzy, że ewakuacja jeszcze się nie zakończyła. Ta jednak mimo oporów stwierdziła, że zrobi co tylko w jej mocy, gdyż wiedziała, że terrańskie imperium będzie potrzebować przywódcy, a jeśli Valerian miał nim zostać terranie musieli żyć. Raynor po chwili się zastanowił i zdecydował się na śmiały plan - pomóc Sarze, a Hornera i księcia wysłać do ewakuacji cywili z Korhalu. Valerian wiedział że obaj zostali przez Mengska zdradzeni i pozostawieni na pastwę losu. Kiedy Raynor wyruszył pomóc Kerrigan Valerian koordynował działania floty z cywilami. Niedługo później odebrał po udanej ewakuacji terran z planety komunikat, że Arcturus nie żyje, a zergi po zniszczeniu sektora imperialnego odchodzą z planety. Niedługo potem doszło do koronacji Valeriana na imperatora. Rekieterzy Raynora dostali miejsce w teraz prawdziwie wolnym państwie. Imperator Dominium thumb|266px|Valerian, jako imperator w ruinach AugustgraduPo śmierci ojca, Valerian kończy jego dyktaturę, wprowadza szereg reform, mające na celu ukrócenie autokracji i urzeczywistnienie konstytucji Dominium. Powoławszy nowy rząd kompletnie zmienił imperium - Rekieterzy Raynora stali się jedną z jednostek wojskowych, Matt Horner został admirałem floty wojennej, a Raynor z kolei został komandorem w siłach zbrojnych Dominium Terran. Prawdopodobnie doszło również do normalizacji stosunków z Protektoratem Umojańskim, który nie ukrywał wrogości po Wojnie Szczepów wobec Arcturusa i był azylem dla rebeliantów z państwa Mengsków. Wspomaga działania Koalicji w trakcie Wojny Ostatecznej i odbudowuje po latach wojen Dominium Terran. Wkrótce jednak Korhal zaatakowany zostaje przez Gwardię Moebiusa, terran Amona. Z informacji jakich dowiaduje się Artanis w rozmowie z Raynorem protos dowiaduje się, że kiedy Valerian powołała razem z Rekieterami nowy rząd Fundacja przepadła bez śladu, a kilka tygodni później doszło do ataku jej członków na terrańskie światy z pomocą hybryd. Kradną oni Ogniwo, urządzenie Xel'Naga, jakie zdaniem Zeratula może przynieść protosom wolność. Na Korhal przylatuje Włócznia Aduna, arka protosów dowodzona przez hierarchę Artanisa w celu jego zdobycia. Razem z Raynorem i protoskim sojusznikiem walczą o zwycięstwo w Porcie Benneta i odzyskanie artefaktu. Udaje im się to, ale straty są niewyobrażalne. Mengsk zajmuje się rannymi i grzebie zabitych razem z Mattem i Jimem. Gdy tylko walki nabierają końcowego etapu i rozpoczyna się wyprawa ku Otchłani wysyła admirała Hornera i wielu żołnierzy Dominium jako wsparcie dla Rekieterów, którzy razem z Protektoratem Protosów oraz Rojem Zergów ruszyli, aby zgładzić wroga wszystkiego co żywe. Dwa lata później, podczas obchodów trzeciej rocznicy obalenia jego ojca pod jego światłymi rządami i z pomocą lidera Rekieterów - admirała Hornera - Dominium Terran wchodzi w złoty okres pokoju i stabilności wewnętrznej. Choć Raynor tajemniczo znika wszystko zaczyna zmieniać się na lepsze. Charakterystyka thumb|318px|Valerian oko w oko z RaynoremW przeciwieństwie do ojca, Valerian jest otwarty, liberalny i moralistyczny. Żyje według zasad i gra fair. Był gotów do zdrady swego kraju, byle tylko go uwolnić. Można wyłonić z jego osobowości typowy obraz człowieka epoki romantyzmu - walczy o wolność, buntuje się przeciw ojcu, czyta poezje. Sprzymierzając się z Rekieterami, pogrzebał relacje rodzinne. Arcturus był dumny z niego, a syn chciał być koniecznie lepszym człowiekiem od niego. Perswazja potrafiła przekonać Raynora do uratowania ukochanej spod furii zergów. Stosunek do ojca zmienił się po ataku na flotę. Poświęcił własny statek, by go pokonać. Wchodząc w sojusz z rebelią najpierw deinfekował Sarę, potem został drugim głównodowodzącym, aż w końcu imperatorem. Cień tego, ze jest synem arcywroga Raynora i Kerrigan pozbawia zaufania do niego. Mimo to stworzył zgrany duet z Mattem Hornerem, kapitanem Hyperiona i dowiódł że jest innym człowiekiem niż pierwotnie Rekieterzy zakładali. Ciekawostki *Valerian ma zdecydowanie inny wygląd, niż ojciec. Jest podobny do matki. Gdy Arcturus chciał zabić Kerrigan nawet po infekcji, był obok jego syn. Po ostrzale krążownika uznał, że nie ma już ojca. *Jego hobby to paleotechnologia obcych, szczególnie Xel'Naga. *Raynor znał go wcześniej. Widział go w telewizji. Tam mówił, że myślał od dłuższego czasu o Kate Lockwell, dziennikarce, sam Jim stwierdził że "Teraz jest ich dwóch". *Kiedy Raynor i jego grupa abordażują Bucefała, Valerian słucha z gramofonu tej samej muzyki, co Gerard DuGalle w intrze do Brood War pod powszechną nazwą "Morituri te salutant". Link do muzyki jest tutaj. : en: Valerian Mengsk Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Przywódcy Terran Kategoria:Dominium Terran Kategoria:Renegaci Dominium Kategoria:Rekieterzy Raynora Kategoria:Fundacja Moebiusa Kategoria:Dynastia Mengsków